This invention relates generally to concrete construction, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for setting reinforcement elements such as rebar for reinforced concrete.
Reinforced concrete is a well-known construction material which comprises concrete having a reinforcing material such as steel bars or rods embedded therein. This type of reinforcement is referred to generally as “rebar”. Reinforced concrete has beneficial structural properties of both concrete and the reinforcing material.
Reinforced concrete is often used to form the floor and walls of in-ground swimming pools and similar structures. Typically, the rebar is positioned in place in an excavated pit, and then covered with a sprayable concrete material, for example shotcrete or gunite.
One problem with this type of construction is that the sections of the rebar must be set on a level plane, but a convenient level reference is not usually available.